


Good Enough

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: She had never felt adequate, in front of her sister. She wanted that to change.





	Good Enough

Gabrielle had spent a large part of her life feeling inadequate. It was exhausting, living in the shadow of her older, much more talented sister. For as long as she could remember, she had been compared to Fleur. Perfect, beautiful, smart Fleur, who could do no wrong in their parents eyes. It made her feel as if she was not good enough, and would never be.

She was very good at hiding this fact, however. She did love her sister, knowing that it wasn't Fleur's fault that she was treated that way. In fact, the older witch was often the only one who cheered for her, and encouraged her. She never told Fleur how she felt, however. She knew it would devastate her sister completely if she did so. So instead, she smiled and laughed at Fleur's acheiveements, and silently wondered how she would ever match them.

At the age of eight, however, she nearly drowned because of Fleur. Her sister had not been able to save her, and in the end it was that British wizard who did it instead. That was when she vowed to do one thing better than Fleur. She could learn to defend herself, and others, should the situation ever arise. She was soon found to be spending a lot of time poring over books, and even asking Fleur to teach her any defensive charms that she knew. Although surprised by Gabrielle's sudden interest in magic, Fleur had agreed. By the time she was eleven and heading to Beauxbatons, she had mastered most of the basic charms and quite a few of the advanced ones.

Madame Maxime had been extremely but pleasantly surprised at her progress, since Fleur had never fared well at those charms. Nonetheless, she consented to give the young girl any extra help she needed, secretly proud of the young girl who had learned to step out of the shadows of her sister. Gabrielle quickly showed that she could excel in charms and defense, but it was not nearly enough to convince her parents that she was anywhere equal to Fleur. The latter finally realised what had happened, however, so she spoke up against her family for what must be the first time in her life, not that it made much of a difference, though, except making Gabrielle thank her for her support.

It was the day the she saved her nieces from the Death Eaters who had somehow escaped the clutches of the Aurors, however, that it all seemed worthwhile. She suddenly didn't care anymore about what her parents thought. She had saved two beautiful lives. She was good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For TGS Scavenger Hunt
> 
> I..uhh don't even know what this is.


End file.
